The present invention relates to order fulfillment, and particularly to a system and method for handling pre-picked invoices in order fulfillment.
Order fulfillment uses manual matching of sales orders with corresponding finished goods, referred to as “picking”. After the picking process, the order fulfillment system generates invoices corresponding to the selection items to confirm the shipment. Once the invoices are confirmed, subsequent packaging and shipment is enabled.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of conventional order fulfillment. As shown in FIG. 1, the MES (Manufacturing Execution System) 110 transfers the information for finished goods 101 corresponding to WIP (Work-In-Process) lots to the order fulfillment system 100. After the sales order 102 and corresponding finished goods 101 are picked, the order fulfillment system 100 generates an invoice 103 for the sales order 102 and the finished goods 101, and packing process 104 is performed according to the invoice 103.
The picking, invoice and packing processes form a sequential workflow for order fulfillment. Since these processes require on-site handling of information or materials, step by step, on-site operations may be interrupted by time differences or off days. The efficiency of order fulfillment is decreased and workflow halted. In addition, orders must wait until finished goods are ready for invoicing. Without the invoice, the shipment cannot proceed.